


If only you knew

by Dxrk_Sunshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All team members really, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxrk_Sunshine/pseuds/Dxrk_Sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata finally realised his feelings for the one he made an oath to bet at all costs. However the day after he realised these feelings he found out that his love was in a relationship with the last person in the world that he would have guessed. How will Hinata handle the way things have turned out. What will become of him. What happens when he confesses. Don't worry Hinata I have a feeling everything will turn out the way it's supposed to.</p>
<p>NOTE: Kageyama/Hinata and Tsuki/Kageyama are the main pairings. The others are like side dishes, they'll be mentioned briefly maybe once or twice each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Why Did This happen?

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I have already posted this chapter but I forgot half of it sooooooo yh, sorry about that haha.

Natus's P.O.V  
I was walking back from the bathroom when I heard a quiet sobbing sound coming from Shoyou's bedroom. I knocked on the bedroom door softly.   
"Onii-chan are you ok, I can hear you from the bathroom." I mutter into the crack between the door and the wall.   
"I-I'm fine Natsu. Go back to sleep."  
I opened the door enough to poke my head through. In the corner was a shaking Shoyou. A blanket draped over his head and a white stuffed bear hugged tightly to his chest.  
"Onii-chan, stop! You're killing Mr Polarbear." I run over to him and gently take the toy out of his arms. (Not to make onii-chan feel better, but to stop Mr Polarbear from being ripped apart.)   
I sat down in front of Shoyou and cuddled into his chest.  
"It's ok, there isn't any swap monster outside. I told you to stop watching horror movies. I grumbled at him. I felt him smile.  
"Thanks Natsu, I needed to hear that."   
That was all I remember before I was pulled into the wonderful land where Mr Polarbear was pouring me a cup of hot chocolate.  
Hinata's P.O.V  
"It's ok, there isn't any swap monster outside. I told you to stop watching horror movies." I heard Natsu grumbling at me. I smiled at the thought. She was so young, she doesn't notice the small difference from me being scared and me being upset. If only she knew I was crying because of him. The one who helped me see the other side of the court.  
"Thanks Natsu, I needed to hear that." I hug her tighter. I heard a soft snore coming from her little form. I got up and put her back in her bed. I put Mr Polarbear beside her.   
"Good night Natsu." I whisper as I close the door.


	2. Earlier That Morning

Hinata"s P.O.V  
I was walking to school, my hands in my pockets. Too deep in thought to hear Kageyama thumping down the walkway yelling something to do with betting me once again. I just kept walking, I wasn't in the mood to race him to the gymnasium, I was so nervous today was the I was going to tell him everything. The day I confess everything. I sighed as I remembered.   
\- FLASH BACK-   
Two days ago I was pushed out a window by some girl who was pushed while being bullied. Kageyama was down where I landed but didn't see me and I landed on top of him. I felt something warm and sweet on my lips, it was like fireworks or a spark as big as a bonfire. I opened my eyes to find Kageyama staring at me I jumped off him bowed over and over again in apology and explained what happened. He didn't seem to mind much. But I couldn't think of anything else but Kageyama and his lips for the whole day. I was walking home when I realised I was never as close and clingy to any of my other friends. I have more physical contact with Kageyama as well. It hit me there and then;   
I'M IN LOVE WITH BAKEYAMA!!!  
\- END OF FLASHBACK - 

I got to the gym later than usual, Tanaka and Nishinoya came up to me and asked me what was wrong. I just shrugged them off, "I'm not feeling well, bad headache." I walked of to start to warm up. I just finished stretching when Tsukishima walked in with Yamaguchi following close behind him. Everything seemed to be so quiet, though I'm sure it was just me being paranoid. But as soon as Kageyama and Tsukishima made eye contact it felt like the whole world had frozen. I watched Kageyama walk of to Daichi, he told him something in a hushed voice. Daichi looked stund and suprised at the smae time but then he smiled at Tsukishima. Why did Daichi smile?   
"Alright everyone, listen up. Kageyama and... Tsukishima have something to say." Everyone looked at the pair; curiosity and confusion painted on everyone's faces. Kageyama took a deep breath and slowly exhailed before he started talking.  
"I know this is sudden and probably surprising for all of you but we wanted to get this off our chests before regionals started." Kageyama glanced at Tsukishima who rolled his eyes and shoved him lightly. "I don't know how it happened but it has and I'm glad it did but..."   
"The King had a crush on me and let it slip when I was teasing him. After that I made him squirm under me. In other words we are dating and have been for 5 months now." Tsukishima cut in smirking at the shade of red Kageyamas face was. My body teased up and I froze. My mind going dark. It took me awhile before I realised that everyone else had crowded around the pair smiling and nodding at them. I walked up to Kageyama and Tsukishima, "Kageyama you must be crazy to have fallen for someone like Tsukishima; especially since he's such a huge jerk. I said laughing nervously. "But if he makes you happy then I support you fully and hope you enjoy yourself." I gave them both a fake smile and walked over to Daichi, "Daichi I don't feel well. I think my headache has gotten worse, can I go home?" Daichi looked puzzled for a moment  
"Are you ok Hinata, normally you wouldn't care about a headache when it came to volleyball."   
"I've just had a bad start to the day and I'm a little upset that's all." I smiled weakly at him.   
"Ok, but come talk to me at anytime about this, I'm always here and so is Sugawara." I nodded my head and grabbed my bag. I waved goodbye to Tanaka and Nishinoya and walked out the door as quickly as possible. I felt the tears starting to prickle my eyes but I held them back till I was out of the school grounds once I was clear of the school I let the tears flow. 'I was going to confess, why, why tsukishima of all people.' I thought to myself. After 10 minutes of walking through the local park, I remember that I had left my bike at school, but decided to just walk to school tomorrow to pick it up. I didn't want to risk running into anyone especially not Kageyama. With that I called mum and told her that practice was cut short and my tires flat. I asked if she could pick me up and hung up. When I got home I ran to my room dumped my back and flopped down on my bed. I picked up the closest volleyball I had and through it at the wall, it ended up in the rubbish bin. That was the first time I wanted to through out a volleyball. I looked at it sitting in the rubbish bin and I began to wish I had never play volleyball in the first place. With that I rolled towards the wall with the bear I got Natsu for her 4th birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it please comment to let me know. I'm always open for ideas so if u have any just let me know and I may use them as I normally run out of ideas half way though the book. NO HATE PLEASE


End file.
